Nobodies Fool
by Mae Liz
Summary: temp title, like always I'm up for new ideas and whatnot. So what if Kitty's powers were found in a different way? What if she wasn't the perfect little angel that she appears to be in Evo? Well this is just one of those AU could have beens! Enjoy!
1. The Problems with Being Different

Ok, well for those of you that read Choosing Sides and all that crap that I wrote so long ago, I am using a few of them again. I am using Kate, though she may be a little different and then I am using Melinda and Sarah. Sarah is not going to be as big in here as she was in CS. She was a major player there. I don't think that Jenni and Tami will be in this, or their brothers. Hell I don't even remember the boy's names. They were more like props then people.

I had posted another story, but I took it down, I hadn't realized how "Mary Sue" that one of the characters sounded. When I reread the first chapter I saw why they said that. In the next chapter it would have revealed that she wasn't, and it would have explained her inconsistency, but I am just going to rewrite it a bit before I put it back up. I have some things to change. I will not forget about that story like I have my others and my fictionpress ones.

This is AU, like all of my stuff is. This is going be basically a "what if" story. What if she had found her powers differently? I know that I have the one where she does, but this is even more different then that.

Chapter 1

The problems with being different

When you wake up downstairs it just isn't going to be a good day. That is just an unspoken rule. I mean who is happy when they find themselves not in their warm bed but on the cold couch? In January in Illinois it can get quite cold, or at least it is cold to me.

My name is Kitty Pryde and I am fifteen years old. I am currently in High School, and like all girls I have a best friend and a rival. My Best friend is Kate Bellomy while my rival is Melinda Barrett and her sister Sarah. Melinda and I fight more then Sarah and I, but that doesn't really matter too much. The point is that almost daily we have a fight.

I had assumed that since it was a Friday that nothing too bad would happen or if it did that I would have the weekend to recover. I had been getting these weird dizzy spells that kept sending me to the nurse, and I just happened to have three of them that day.

Friday night means dance night at the Bellomy's club. On Fridays they have a teen night. You can get in as long as you are fifteen, and no alcohol is served that night. It is a big thing with all the parents in the town, there was one incident where a 15 year old girl was given alcohol by this older guy and some of the parents freaked. Well, parents are like that I guess, but not mine. They know the Bellomy family and vice versa. I couldn't get alcohol if I tried. Why would I, Kitty Pryde, want alcohol? What is the point? I would have like a sip of it and then be on the floor, I have no tolerance. That is part f the problem with being so little is that I just don't weigh enough to hold much alcohol.

Now these dance nights are always fun, because I love to dance. Well on this particular January night it was particularly active. There were people everywhere. I love it when it is busy. The more people there are then the more fun that I have. There are more people to dance with (when I choose to) and there are more people to watch and learn from, that is how I learned everything that I know about dancing. I have always watched people who are good or have a good move and then put a different spin on it. I'm not the most original, but I am one of the best dancers that show up at these teen nights. I should have known that there was something different about this night too; I finally realized that there were way too many people even for a crowded night.

"It's totally crowded. I am not going to dance." Kate says coming up on my right twirling her blond hair around her fingers. "I don't know why it is so crowded either. My parents don't know."

"They never know anything Kate; they are totally shocked when there are big crowds in here." I say slowly as I lean against the railing the separates the dance floor from the bar. "I wonder what's up though. It is way too crowded for a normal Friday night. I can't even break in to dance. Unless I want to dance on the bar I just totally have to stand here."

"I totally agree. Well there is a group of boys over along the side wall on the right side that is totally into you. You should go talk to them."

"Come with me?" I ask as she nods eagerly taking my hand and pulling me through the crowd to the group that she had been talking about. I knew a few of them, and I knew that they liked me, and I had eaten lunch with them a few times when Kate had been sick. "Hey Guys, so what brought you all here? I thought that you told me that you would never come?" I ask teasingly as Kate and I sit at the two extra seats that had ironically been there.

"We had nothing better to do." Lance says shrugging. He is the leader and this group and if the rumors are true then he was what they called a mutant, but I never cared. When had these "bad people" done anything to anyone I knew? I live in a quiet town; if anyone had ever been hurt by one then everyone would know in a minute. "But the better question is why isn't the Pretty Kitty dancing?" He always called me the Pretty Kitty. It was almost like an annoying pet name that would just never die. He wasn't even the only one that called me Pretty Kitty, the entire group did.

"Maybe I just want to sit one out. The dance floor is packed. No one out there really seems to be all that good at dancing and I don't want to have to be bothered by watching Melinda slut up the dance floor. We all know how she dances." I say laughing as the guys cringe. "She is always all over the jocks, they seem to be the only ones who actually like it, but then again they have no taste."

"Well that is why they go for the cheerleaders. They want the girls that dance like that when they have no reason to." Lance says smiling at me. Everyone knew that Lance liked me and everyone knew that I didn't like him back. We were just friends, and that is how I wanted it. "The ones that flaunt it are the ones that don't got it to start with."

"How eloquent." I mutter watching the people on the dance floor. "I just have to wonder if there is a reason for all of this. This place is packed, it is never this busy."

"Apparently there are some guys from New York in the area scouting for models or something." Lance says as his friends laugh causing Kate and me to sigh. Who would have really thought that they would come here to look for talent? There are very few people her to begin with. They should have just stayed in New York, they would have had better luck, but they weren't here for what we thought they were, but we didn't find out until way later.

"You better get out there Kit; your parents would love it if you were a movie star." Kate squeals excitedly.

"Kate, your parents would be just as happy." I sigh knowing that she was right. My parents are the type that just wants what is best for me; they don't want to choose my future while Kate's parents just knew that she was going to be a doctor. "They might get a little mad at first, but when they see the money you'll rake in they will love it. I try not to fool myself into thinking that I am anything special."

"So Brandon," Kate says to the punk teen sitting next to her. "What did you parents say about that grade in history?" Everyone knows why Kate talks to Brandon, she is in love with him, but her parents would never accept him. They said that Brandon had one foot in jail already. He is just a really good drummer, but they think that anyone that dresses like he does might as well already be in jail. My night passed like that at a snails pace. The dance floor was crowded, and the only place to sit was with Lance and his gang. The thing with Lance is that you have to try not to make him mad; I swear that earthquakes coincide with his anger. I know that that is impossible, but it makes sense. Every time that he gets upset you can feel it.

Around nine I realized that Kate was nowhere around. She likes to wander, but I knew that in about fifteen minutes she would be ready to leave so I apologized to Lance and went on my search of the girl.

"Now I've been watchin' you all night, and ya seem ta hold de most potential of all of de girls here for dis movie dat we be shootin'. You look absolutely stunning." A tall man wearing dark glasses says as he taps my shoulder lightly. As I slowly turned around I just knew that this was not going to be good. The man in question was absolutely gorgeous and the accent was just icing on the cake.

"You have to be kidding me. I have seen the other girls here, and I am nothing special. Excuse me, but I have to find my friend, I hope that your search goes well." I say turning around to find Kate but people are so full of surprises that it is often scary.

"Well Kitty, then I guess that that be a yes, so will I be seeing ya at yer house tomorrow? I'm sure dat I can get someone ta tell me de address and directions." He says with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Ok, I'll talk to you, but just know that I am only 15, and that I won't necessarily agree to any of this. I am assuming that you aren't going to give up until I at least talk to you, are you?"

"My name be Remy LeBeau and I have a way of getting what I want. I be a very good convincer."

"She isn't going anywhere with you, so you can just buzz off, go pick up a cheerleader, she is a higher class girl." Lance says walking over to us, if I wasn't so innocent at the time I would have picked up on the implication in his statement, but there was no way that I would have known then, I as an innocent Jewish girl. What did I know of what he was talking about? Then again… it could have been completely innocent I guess, but with Remy the chances are slim to none.


	2. The Meeting with Remy LeBeau

Chapter 2

The meeting with "Mr. LeBeau"

"Lance stop this now. I can handle this on my own, I am a big girl." I say glaring at the taller boy. It was no secret to me why he was protective, but I could never see myself being with a man who wears holes in his jeans and calls it fashion; that is just not my scene so to speak.

"Kitty, you have no idea what guys like him do."

"And you have no idea what he is, or even who he is. All I am going to do is talk to him. Lance everyone in here knows me, and there are cameras everywhere. I am not in trouble. How bad can it be?" Well what did I know about the way the world works? Looking back I know that Lance may have been wrong about Remy, but the pretty bad boy types aren't generally the best company to hang with.

"Pretty Kitty, just listen to me for once; I know this kind of guy. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I don't want to hear about you on the news."

"Lance, you watching the news would be funny."

"Fine, believe whatever the hell you want to. I'm out of here." Lance says waving at his 'gang' to leave as I feel the small tremors that I swear come from him.

"He is way too high strung, sorry about him. He just worries about anyone and everyone. So where do you want to talk about this? There aren't any tables left, but I can walk outside with you if you want to."

"Right here be fine. Remy don't wanna make you uncomfortable by goin' outside. You'd be more comfortable in here, non?" Remy says flashing me one of those heart melting smiles making looking for Kate leave my mind entirely.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not too into walking in the dark with strangers. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't seem safe to me."

"Remy have ta agree with dat one. Remy don't wanna make ya uncomfortable, so we can stay in here." He says shrugging slightly and leaning against the wall as the lightest trace of muscle is visible under shirt through the fabric. It should have screamed to me this is bad, but I was just thinking 'look at him; you can see the muscles THROUGH the shirt.' I was so forward thinking.

"Staying in here is best I think. So what did you want to talk about?"

So Remy LeBeau came to my house the next day. He said that he was staying in a hotel for the week and that he would have to return to New York city with my answer, and that we could arrange a meeting in New York in a month or so, after the end of the year. Coincidentally he wanted me to come on my 16th birthday.

My parents agreed, being the trusting individuals that they are, they wanted to see what this school was about. Oh, and did I mention that they were recruiting me for some school too? Apparently it was for the smart kids or something.

It was similar to a boarding school in the fact that I would be living there and would only come home for holidays if I chose to. My parents ate the story up. I may have been the top of my class, but that didn't mean that people would come from somewhere special to see me.

If only I knew then. I should have known that something was up, how often do smart kids get recruited for anything. So I cornered Remy afterward.

"Ok, so if this is legit you won't mind answering my questions one on one. Some questions my parents won't ask and this is one of them: why me?"

"Dat one is easy ta flip, why not you?"

"Do not play this game with me." I said firmly as I leaned against the banister of my front porch. "You can't expect to get anywhere with that answer with me, can you? I want to know why me, and I want the truth." There had to be something behind this façade, and I knew it, there were flashes of it in Remy's eyes.

"You want de truth, and Remy guesses dat you'll find out soon. Yer special, dere is something dat you have dat other don't."

"Give me a break. The only thing that makes me different is that I piss of the cheerleaders to their face instead of stories getting back to them. Well that and the fact that I am right now the top of my class."

"Dere is more to it den dat. Remy knows dat you wake up in de mornin' on de couch and in de basement of yer house. Remy knows a lot of things. Ya never wondered what dat is?" Creepy…. That is all I could think to say to him, but I had to know how he knew.

"You have to be kidding me? You think because I sleep walk I am different?"

"Remy knows dat ya don't believe dat. Come with Remy at the end of the week back to New York. Yer parents will agree, Remy be sure of it. Dey want ya ta be happy and we can offer ya protection from de hateful world. Dere be people out dere dat hunt down mutants and kill 'em or worse use 'em. Wanna end up like dat?"

"Well what is your power?"  
"Remy can't show ya in de open. It be explosive."

"Well call me when you have a real story. I'm not a mutant." All I could do was walk off. I had no idea where I was going until I found myself outside of Kate's house. What I saw in there would forever change my life, and prove that I was a mutant to the world.


	3. Chapter 3 The Incident at kate's

A/N- If any of the original readers of this story have come back to me to read this, then thanks so much. It's been a long time since I updated this story; a few of them have been like this one, sadly neglected. I do plan on continuing this story. Here is chapter three for those of you who have waited two years!

Chapter 3- The incident at Kate's

"Kate?" I call walking into the front door and closing it behind me. The January air had hit the room, the door had been open some time. They never left their door even unlocked, so leaving it open was a shock. "Kate?" I tried again walking through the lavishly adorned rooms. As I stood in front of the back door I realized something was really wrong. The glass had been broken and the lock had been forced. Someone was in the house.

Quietly making my way back into the Watermelon kitchen I climbed onto the counter to reach the Bellomy's small handgun that they kept on top of the oak cabinets. I made sure the safety was off before holding it to my side and clearing each room like they do on the Law and Order, I'm a big fan of that show.

I made it to the stairs and strained my ears, hoping to hear something. I wanted to know that someone was still alive. I took the stairs one at a time, and silently. When I got to the landing I peeked around the corner before fully exposing myself around the corner.

As I reached the final stair my cell phone went off, playing its generic ring tone, which luckily sounded like a house phone. I quickly ignored the call and went on. Whoever was in the house would know that the answering machine would pick up on ring eight. I couldn't let them know that I was in the house, since apparently they hadn't heard me call for Kate.

"Marty, this girl is no fun." I heard one man complain. "She is like a rag doll. You have been watching them for a week why didn't you pick a time when the best friend and mother were here too? This isn't worth going to jail over." That is when I knew it was serious. They were down the hall, in the guest bedroom. I heard Kate moan and then I heard a slapping sound followed by a few deeper groans. Quickly, but silently, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. When the woman answered I barely whispered into the phone.

"Send the police and an ambulance to 901 8th street. There is an emergency." Then I quickly hung up, hoping that they would heed the call.

"John, get out of her, I think I just heard something. Quick, clean up the room." I heard another man order as the sounds of movement became louder.

"Please, just leave me alone." I hear Kate moan loudly. "I never asked for this. Leave and I promise not to call the cops." She cries loudly. I couldn't handle hearing Kate like that, so I took quick, quiet strides down the hall and kicked open the door.

"Everyone freeze." I screamed into the room. The two men were standing over Kate, with their backs to me. "Now turn around slowly and I won't shoot you." Slowly, calculatingly, they turn around to face me. The two men were like out of a nightmare. They wore black leather, from neck to toe, and black ski masks to cover their faces. I couldn't see Kate through them, but I could see the ripped cloth all over the room, and the blood on the walls. Something had happened here.

"Now put your hands behind your heads, or I will shoot." I say calmly, trying not to throw up. "I don't want to shoot you, but I will, don't get me wrong."

"You won't shoot us, Katherine, John and I have been watching you." The man on the left says smiling. "I have a hunger that you can help me with though. It's right here." He says sliding his hand down his body to rest over his groin.

"I'll feed it with a bullet." I reply, still trying to keep calm. "I have been trained how to use this gun, don't think that I will go easy on you. I might not hit the first time, but I have six bullets, and I plan to use them all."

"Honey, don't make me laugh." The other man says taking a step toward me. "You think that we came unprepared?" He asks quickly pulling out a gun and pointing it at me as his partner does the same. "Now there are two of us and only one of you. What do you do now?"

"I shoot one of you and pray to God that the other won't shoot me." I offer with innocent laughter as my eyes narrow. Something wasn't right. I could feel myself getting dizzy again. The longer I stood the dizzier I got, until I thought that my head was going to explode.

"Darling, don't be brave." Marty says smiling. "Don't die a hero."

"Don't give me that crap." I spit out as my eyes narrow. No one would ever recognize the Kitty Pryde that came to save her best friend. "I won't be dying." I shoot back placing a small amount of pressure on the trigger. _You can't close your eyes Kitty. Don't focus on the dizziness, just think about Kate right now, she needs you. You need to protect Kate, who will help you if you let them kill her?_

"Just shoot her already Marty. What is a little pip squeak like here going to do?

"I'm going to do this!" I scream as I pull the trigger and the bullet lodges itself into John's shoulder. The screams from him were horrifying.

"You're going to pay." Marty says pulling the trigger on his own gun. As if in slow motion I see the bullet come at me and then go through me. There was no pain, nothing. "You little mutant bitch, what did you just do?" He screams as we hear the door bust down.

"Up here!" I yell hoping that it is the police. "We're up here!" Footsteps, pounding footsteps, of three, maybe four people coming up the Bellomy's stairs. Seconds later I see them, four uniformed police officers rush into the room. Two of them point their guns on the standing Marty, the other two on the collapsed John.

"Drop the gun." The lead officer commands. The gun drops into a small puddle at his feet. "Now put your hands behind your head, slowly."

"Are you ok?" A female officers asks side-stepping to me, her gun trained on Marty the entire time. "What has happened here, did you shoot him?" She asks as I lower the gun and it clatters to the floor.

"I came in, and I found them in here." I begin telling my story, but Marty has other plans.

"She came in here and used her mutant powers on us. It wasn't our fault! She made us do it. The girl got into our minds, convinced us that she and her friend wanted this and then tuned on us when we did it."

"Anything you say and do will can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"We need the paramedics up here. This wasn't a false alarm." The woman says into the small radio on her shoulder. "Two gunman and two young ladies that could use some medical treatment, one unconscious buy the looks of it. One gunman down." The woman looks at Kitty with a smile. "You did good, kid. Most people can't do what you just did."

"Now tell me, what happened when you got into the house?" The officer asks sitting in a chair in Kate's hospital room.

"I think that she should have an attorney present before any dealings with the police." My father declared as I just held Kate's hand waiting for her parents to get in.

"Sir, that shouldn't be necessary. She won't be put up on criminal charges, we just want to know what happened."

"She is only 15, just let us advise one, ok?" My mother asks as she opens her cell phone. "Yes, George. I need you at St. Mary's. There has been an incident. Yes, I'm calling in that favor." My mother says smiling into her phone.

"I understand. I will wait outside until you are ready Miss Pryde." The officer says leaving the room.

"Thank you." I mumble under my breath. "Kate, I am so glad I showed up at your house. I am just so glad." I cry softly as I bury my head into her bed.


	4. The Meeting with Xavier

Nobodies Fool

Nobodies Fool

Chapter 4

The Meeting with Xavier

"I really don't see why I'm necessary, Mr. Pryde." The lawyer says acting his official part. "We've been colleges forever, and I respect your opinion. I have heard your daughter's story and feel that she is in no way liable for anything. Should there be a criminal hearing for the fact that she did shoot one man then I will be her attorney, but other than that she should need no legal council."

"Thanks, Blake. I owe you this time." Mr. Pryde says slapping the younger man on the back. "I just can't be too careful with my own daughter, you know? I don't want to see her get hurt or anything like I've seen before."

"I understand entirely. Now the issue here is why were those men in the house to begin with? Kitty said that she heard them talking about watching them, I'd be worried that they could have accomplices. It's not uncommon for men such as these to act in larger groups."

"Thanks for your concern, and thanks for the tip." Mr. Pryde says as the younger man walks down the hallway and out the double doors. After a few quick breaths Mr. Pryde walks back into Kate's hospital room. "Well, Kit-Kat, you should be fine." He says smiling.

"When did I even get that nickname?"

"Oh, back when you were little." Mrs. Pryde says running a hand through Kitty's hair.

"When will she wake up? It seems like an awfully long time to stay out of it." Kitty says as her grip on Kate's hands tightens. "I don't want her to wake up and remember it, but I don't want to be the only one who does? Is that so wrong of me?"

As I sat there, holding Kate's hands, I realized that something was about to happen, and something big. Those two men knew I was a mutant. They knew and there was nothing I could do about it. I could testify in court and say that they were senile, or I could agree and be dismissed as a witness AND charged with assault. It was a loose-loose situation. How could a girl win? Luckily the next day my answers came to me.

"Are you, by any chance, Katherine Pryde?" A young woman with flaming red hair asks as she approaches.

"That depends on who is asking." I reply attempting to play it cool. "If there is a check in that bag for a few million, then yes, if she's in trouble than no."

"Well, she is neither in trouble or a lottery winner, I'm sorry to say." The girl replies with a slight smile. "I'm here to talk to her about a school that might interest her, a safe haven that she can escape to."

"Well, if I were her, I would be listening." Was my only response as I continue to stare at the sandwich choices on display in the hospital cafeteria. It was either egg salad or peanut butter.

"Well, there are a few things that I have to discuss with her." The girl says again. "My name is Jean Grey, and you are Kitty Pryde, correct?"

"Yes, I am." I reply still looking at the sandwiches. In frustration I just grab one of each and head to pay, the girl close behind. "I will be eating at that table in the corner over there, away from all of the other people, if you want to talk to me. I have a feeling that no one else needs to overhear." I mumble to the preppy girl as she takes the hint and walks to sit at the table a few hundred feet away. After paying the outrageous price of five dollars for two sandwiches that I would only pick at I joined her, to find that she was no longer alone, but had been joined by an elderly man in a wheelchair.

"Well I see that you did decide to talk to us." He says smiling. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I'd like to say that I was sorry to hear about what happened to your friend."

"So was I." I reply dryly. He seemed friendly enough; I just really didn't want to talk about it to anyone, especially not a stranger that I had only just met.

"As would anyone else in your situation, but not all is a bad thing. Jean and I came here today because during the attack we caught a trace of your abilities."

"Who are you, and what are you talking to my daughter about?"

"Ah, Mr. Pryde. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my student, Jean Grey, we're here because-"

"Leave my daughter alone! I don't care why you're here, right now she needs her family and regardless of why you are here she isn't talking to you. They warned us to watch out for accomplices, and I'm not sure that you two aren't." My dad was furious. He was so furious that he pulled me up by the arm and drug me out of the room, sandwiches forgotten. It wasn't until later that I realized they had someone made it into my backpack that I had been carrying, along with a cell phone number to call if I wanted to talk to them. Weird, very weird.

"Ok, so how did my sandwiches, and this number get into my bag?" I ask softly into my cell phone while sitting on the sink of the bathroom. "Any why did you give me this card?"

"We thought that it would be a good idea, Kitty. Where can I meet with you that your parents can't interrupt? Professor Xavier will talk to them, but I need to talk to you." Jean reassures me, as if she can read my mind, but no one can do that, right?

"Um, my dad is at work now, so do you want to meet outside of the hospital, and we can talk a walk. My mom will let me, she has been telling me that I need to get out some. Kate is like a daughter to her."

"That sounds good, I'll be down there, take as long as you need. Patience is a virtue I have a lot of." She tells me, and I'm sure she was smiling as the line goes dead.

"Mom, I need to take a walk, call my cell if she wakes up, ok?"

"Sure darling, take your time." My mom smiles reassuringly at me. I'm being silly, right? My mom can't see through me that easily, can she? I ask myself as I slowly walk out of the room and down the stairs to the back exit.

"How did you know that I would be coming out this door?" I ask the redhead as she just stands outside the door, waiting patiently like she told me she would be.

"Kitty, I have powers too. Watch this." Jean says as she places her cup of coffee in her open right palm. She places her left hand at her side, and the cup levitates over hand and then comes toward me. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the cup gently looking for strings. "I know it's hard to believe. I know that all of this is. But Kitty, you need the training that Xavier can give you. I have been where you are now, and I know what the indecision is like." She says shaking her bright red hair, like a supermodel at a photo shoot. "Life is good for us, but it isn't glamorous, and you will have people there who understand."

"Can you convince my dad of that?" I ask her suddenly interested. Could this interest be a mind trick? I sure hoped that it wasn't. "I don't know if my parents will let me go, they have never been good at that."

"Let us worry about that, and you can wait until after Kate wakes up. You don't have to tell her anything. Just tell her that you are going somewhere where you don't have to see this every time you turn, somewhere that you can relax without worrying about accomplices. It will work, and you aren't lying. I can see that you worry."

"Can you please get out of my head?" I request quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not as good as the professor. It's hard for me to block out thoughts that people throw at me." Jean replies smiling sheepishly.

Oh lord, over a year without an update, if anyone even reads this, I promise that I will update it. Vote in the poll in my profile! Review please!


End file.
